


Bigger Celebrations

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, TDP character birthdays, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Reyna asks her guardians to help her arrange a surprise party for Ibis
Kudos: 3





	Bigger Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> The official TDP account announced May 5th is Ibis' birthday, so since that day I've been working on this little story. And since we still haven't received any official and canon birthday traditions that Ibis does around his birthday, @Horns_N_Jams and I decided to make some up of our own that will be mentioned in the story

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! Wake up daddy!"

Ibis wearily opens his eyes to find Reyna's little face inches from his and wearing a big grin. He smiles before sitting up a bit in his bed and gives a yawn.

"Sleep well little chick?" He asks as he lifts his blanket up to let Reyna crawl under it and snuggle against his side. "You didn't give Ikaros or Zolar any problems while I was away did you?"

"I behaved myself this time, I promise!" Reyna says proudly. "I didn't get into any fights this week!"

"That's good to hear." The mage chuckles as he gently runs a hand through her dark hair. "So now that I'm back for the next two weeks what do you want to do?"

"Learn the wing spell!"

"After what happened a few months ago?"

Reyna makes a face. "I'm not gonna draw it on my face this time, I promise!"

A few months back Reyna had thought it was a good idea to try to write one runes of the mage wing spell on her face, thinking the spell wouldn't even activate when she had written the rest on her arms and recited the incantation spell. Unfortunately for her, the right side of her face and chest had sprouted feathers and some still couldn't come off even after the spell wore off. Now Reyna had small black feathers sprouting from her cheek and on the front of her shoulder and had been too scared to even try the spell again.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to try it again?" Ibis asks as his daughter buries herself under the blankets. "You did say you didn't want to do it again because you didn't want the feathers to regrow."

"Absolutely to the moon and back!" Reyna yells from under the blankets. "I'm not scared of the dumb feathers anymore!"

"Says the elf who tried wearing a wool scarf on warm days to hide it." Ibis says, leaning forward to poke the lump under the blankets that was his daughter. A little hand shot out of the blankets to sway at him, followed by Reyna's head and an annoyed expression on her face that made the mage laugh. "Okay I get it, you feel ready to try it again. But may I ask why you are so eager to learn again?"

"So I can teach Cici to fly!"

"You do know we have teachers for that-"

"No, I'm gonna teach them flying!" Reyna insists. "They're boring teachers and are probably going to be mean to my sibling!"

"You don't know that Reyna." Ibis scolds gently before pushing his blankets back. "Alright let's get up and have some breakfast, I have a lot of reading to do and Ikaros is going to let me use the library for the whole day to do some research."

"But daddy, don't you know what today is?" Reyna asks as she climbs off the bed to follow her father to his clothes trunk.

"It's...May isn't it? Summer is almost here, and I believe that means your birthday is coming soon." Ibis responds absentmindedly as he starts pulling some clothes out. "You best go back to bed if you're tired, or go get dressed yourself because I can smell something delicious from the kitchens."

Reyna makes a face before she hurries out of her father's room to run back to the room she shared with Cici. The smaller elf was now awake and busy trying to pull a shirt over their head as Reyna came in and shut the door behind her before walking to their clothes drawers to pull some clothes out.

"Good morning sister!" Cici says cheerfully as they managed to pull the shirt on and turn to Reyna with a smile before they caught her frown. "Uh oh, you're in a bad mood. What's wrong?"

"It's a special day today and Ibis doesn't even remember it." Reyna responds sourly as she starts pulling a pair of shorts on.

"It's May, so it can't be your birthday. Is it something else?" Cici asks as Reyna is trying to pull her shirt on.

"His own birthday! My own daddy forgot his own birthday!"

Cici gives a small gasp. "It's his own birthday and he forgot?"

"Yeah, he's so busy with his studying sometimes he forgets his own birthday!" Reyna says as she tugs a shirt on and walks over to her bed in search of her shoes. "At least he's never forgot mine - so far."

"Should we remind him?" Cici asks as Reyna managed to pull out her boots from under her bed and start to put them on.

"Actually, why don't we surprise him?" Reyna suggests as she starts to tie the laces of her boots. "Ibis said he was going to be at the library all day today, so we have plenty of time to maybe throw him a little surprise party?"

"Ooh that would be so fun!" Cici gasps and claps their hands in excitement. "Can we ask Ikaros and Zolar to help us? I can't bake real food and we're too little to be in the kitchen alone."

"Of course! I can't bake his cake or cook anything, but we can certainly ask our other dads! Maybe we can ask Ikaros to try and keep Ibis distracted while we help Zolar set the house up!"

🍃🍃🍃

It was easy enough to convince Ikaros and Zolar to help plan a surprise party for Ibis. Ikaros had offered to try and keep the mage busy for the day in the library while Reyna and Cici went with Zolar to the market to get ingredients needed for the cake. The two smaller elves spent a good hour covering the house with small lanterns, messy drawings of Ibis before they went to the kitchen to help Zolar mix the cake ingredients.

"Is the batter supposed to be watery like that?" Cici asks Reyna as Zolar was busy heating up the oven.

"I don't know, we always got the cake from a bakery." Reyna admits. "But I think this is what it's supposed to look like, the bread is to be soft and kind of moist."

"Alright let's put this into the oven,then we can fix the living room up a bit more and set the dinning room up to look nice." Zolar says, stepping between them to take the bowl. "And we already have the frosting ready so once the cake is done we'll decorate it."

The two elves helped in fixing up the living room a bit before running back into the kitchen to help with making the frosting and fixing up the dining room with Zolar’s help. As they were arranging the utensils, Reyna could have sworn she smelled something burning.

“Zolar the cake!” Cici yelled in alarm. The three rushed back into the kitchen and Zolar immediately yanked the pan out of the oven and quickly tossed it onto the table where they had been mixing the ingredients earlier.

"Uh...how bad is it?" Reyna asks him nervously.

"It's... it's not  _ that  _ bad….I think." Zolar admits.

"That's not the right color." Cici comments as they climb into a chair to get a better look at the cake. "It looks black."

"And it smells weird too." Reyna gags as she climbs onto another chair. "I think Zolar burned it."

"I...I think I did." The Sunfire elf agrees as he removes his oven mitts. "Okay…how do we fix this?"

"Bake another cake?" Reyna suggests.

"No we don't have enough time, and we don't have enough ingredients to make another."

"Cover it with the frosting?" Cici suggests. "It probably won't taste so bad if it's covered in frosting."

Zolar nods. "We could do that. And I'm sure the inside isn't as bad as the outside."

The three immediately threw themselves into the task of slathering as much frosting as they could to cover the blackened cake until you couldn't see it anymore under all the white frosting. Once that was done Reyna and Cici busied themselves in decorating the cake with Ibis' favorite berries, giggling and laughing as they tried adding funny shapes to the frosting in the attempt to make the cake look nicer. Once they were done with that, Zolar sent them back to their room to change into clean clothes before darkening the living room.

"Children, we're home!" The two heard Ikaros yell from downstairs.

"He's home!" Reyna squealed excitedly as she grabbed Cici's hand. "Come on, but we gotta stay quiet!"

"Why is it so dark?" They hear Ibis ask as they reached the top of the stairs and started to go down them as quietly as possible. "Are they even home?"

"Oh I think they're home, I heard the sound of little feet running around upstairs when we came in." Ikaros assures him. "Perhaps we should  _ turn on _ a light, right Zolar?"

"SURPRISE!" Reyna and Cici scream as the room lights up to reveal their decorations and a very startled Ibis and amused Ikaros.

"Wait what's going on?" The mage asks as the two younger elves run over to him.

"It's your birthday today daddy!" Reyna laughs as she and Cici hug him. "You forgot again!"

"Wait...is it the fifth of May already?" Ibis asks in surprise. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We honestly weren't aware it was even your birthday today until Reyna told us." Zolar says with a laugh as he joins the group. "Reyna wanted to surprise you, so she asked us to help plan this little surprise."

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" Ibis asks, bending down to scoop up his daughter into his arms. "I suppose you had help in baking the cake?"

"Yes, Zolar helped me and Cici." Reyna says with a giggle and Ikaros' eyes widen in horror.

"Ancients above, you did what?!" The librarian yelled and turned to his husband. "Zolar please tell me the kitchen is still intact!"

"I didn't burn it down - this time." Zolar assures him. "Now, Cici, Reyna and I spent all day long to help make Ibis' birthday party the best he's ever had while you kept him occupied so let's head to the dining room shall we?"

"Close your eyes first!" Reyna instructed her father. "You can't see the surprise yet until we tell you ya can!"

"Alright, alright, I won't peek." Ibis laughs as he covers his eyes with one hand and lets the two elves lead him to the dining room. "So, am I allowed to guess your little surprise?"

"You can, but we won't tell you." Cici giggles as Zolar helps Ibis into his seat before slipping into the kitchen.

"Hmm, is it a... bird?"

"Nope." Reyna giggles as Zolar brought the cake out and carefully placed it in front of Ibis. "But it has something some Xadian birds love to eat!"

"Hmmm, well you have me quite stumped little chick." Ibis says with a laugh. "Am I allowed to open my eyes now?"

"Yes!"

The four elves watched as Ibis opened his eyes and gave a small gasp when he saw the cake.

"Wait how- where did you get this?" The mage asked in surprise and looked to Zolar. "Did you three bake this?"

"We did, Reyna gave us the recipe for it. Most of the day was spent trying to figure out how to make it into a bigger size to feed five elves instead of two." Zolar says as they take their seats at the table. "So, why this cake of all cakes?"

"Mama used to bake it for him!" Reyna says proudly. "She wrote down the recipe a long time ago and had it stashed away in a book. We give to the bakers to follow so we could get the right sized cake!"

"Yes, Reyna's mother used to make me small versions of this cake so the two of us could eat it. And when she passed away I would hand the recipe to any baker willing to follow that specific recipe." Ibis explains. "Didn't really taste the same as hers, but it felt like a part of her was still with us when we ate it."

"Well maybe next year we'll try to follow the instructions and this time  _ I _ will be the one to bake it." Ikaros says, casting his husband a look. "I don't think Reyna's mother would like the product of her recipe to come out as a charred mess."

"Wait, is it burned?" Ibis asks and Zolar looks away in embarrassment. "Oh Nula used to burn these all the time until she perfected the recipe. Her family's kitchen would be filled with numerous burned or watery tiny cake pans, so I probably shouldn't be surprised that the cake came out burned. And I'm sure it's not that burned, right?"

"You haven't tasted my husband's attempt of food before." Ikaros says with a frown as Zolar grabs a knife. "But if it's actually not as bad as I think-"

"Wait don't cut!" Reyna suddenly yells. "Daddy and I have a tradition involving the cake!"

"And what's this tradition?" Ikaros asks as Reyna climbs onto her seat and reaches over to stick her finger into the frosting and swipe it up until she had a blob the size of a marble on her fingers.

"This." Ibis says as his daughter smacked him gently on the nose with her frosting covered fingers. "Her mother did that too."

"That's a rather cute tradition." Zolar laughs as Reyna sits back in her chair, looking quite pleased with herself. "So can I cut the cake now?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a joy to write during these past six days and I really hope next May when we see more of Ibis in future seasons we'll get some actual canon traditions


End file.
